


art for 'little green soldiers' by nasa

by Serinah



Category: Marvel
Genre: 2018_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: “Rhodey,” Tony says. “I’m not stupid. He’s shipping out in three months. I’m not going to fall in love with him.”Tony is a student at MIT; Steve is a soldier. They meet at a house party six months before Steve is set to deploy. This is their story.how can a young relationship survive this?





	art for 'little green soldiers' by nasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [little green soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659961) by [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/pseuds/nasa). 



This is the cover art for nasa's 'little green soldiers' - a heartfelt story about two young people meeting, falling in love and then going through a long-distance hell with only a weekly phone call. Tony is plagued by loneliness and doubt, Steve is in danger - how can a young relationship survive this? You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/16659961).


End file.
